This is a series of 17 discrete but interrelated research projects in three main categories. The first series of projects is on the effects of diet upon the serum lipids and lipoproteins and sterol balance in man. The second series of projects involves studies of cholesterol turnover and uptake by tissues of man and sub-human primates. The last category involves studies of the pathophysiology and treatment of diseases of lipid metabolism in man.